zero ya no es el mismo
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: como un mal entendido y las circunstancias te hacen cambiar la prespectiva de tu vida


Zero ya no es el mismo

Todo comenzó cierto día en la academia cross se encontraba una incomoda yuki moviendoce por el calor que hacia en toda la cama vio que su compañera por el contrario se encontraba profundamente dormida

Yuki me da envidia Yuki me da envidia ver a yori tan dormida que puedo a ser cuando era menor yo iba a la cama del director el después de arrullarme conciliaba el sueño pero ahora ya soy mayor pues entonces ire a dormir con kaname jjaja ni yo misma me la creo uhhhhiii kaname sama que pena que cosas ando pensando el me dijo ase unos días que no se sentia bien que no le dijera a nadie ni a sus nobles de esta situación que el pronto se iria obio pienso que a ver un medico me preocupa algo kaname pero si me dijo que estaría bien y que lo guardara en secreto será que estará bien y no abra problema

Lo que yuki no sabia es que kaname lo habían envenenado por tal motivo se sentía mal el sabe que pronto si no halla con quien fusionarce morirá y el no sabe ni que hacer

Kaname hay no puedo dormir me hubiera gustado estar contigo siempre mi amada yuki ya kaname relájate y duerme unas horas de descanso te harán bien .

En otra parte yuki seguía remolinandoce en toda la cama hasta que vino a su cabeza la idea que hasta ahora parecía buena entonces iré a dormir con zero para poderlo lograr yo le hecho la culpa al calor pero es por que tengo un mal presentimiento pero bueno platicando con el será mejor

Entonces yuki se dirigió en donde estaban las habitaciones de los hombres hablando zero ábreme por favor pero no recibió respuestas alguna antes de irse tomo la perilla de la puerta y vio que estaba abierta entro y descubrió a zero profundamente dormido lo que le llamo la atención fue verlo sin el seño fruncido que tanto lo caracteriza solo veía las leves respiraciones que el tenia yuki pensó que se veía lindo durmiendo de esa manera solo le faltaba una linda sonrriza para que fuera perfecto en esos momentos yuki fue callendo dormida por la tranquilidad que sentía asi pasaron muchas horas asta que zero empezó a hablar dormido diciendo yuki lo que yuki al despertar no esperaba era que estaba siendo abrazada de tal forma en la que ella no estaba acostumbrada intento zafarse gritándole que la soltara y esta solo resivia palabras incongruentes en ese momento zero le quito su ropa interior dejándola al descubierto yuki observo que el miembro masculino de zero estaba erecto ella dejo de luchar debido a que no logro zafarse de zero el la acomodo y la empezó a penetrar yuki no sabia que le dolia mas la mordida o la penetrada y todo por su culpa de ir a dormir en el cuarto de un chico cuando termino todo esto ella no se sentía mal solo que estaba un poco confundida al descubrir que zero estaba dormida ella salio sigilosamente de ahí esperando que nadie la viera en esas condiciones lo que yuki no sabia que para un vampiro su olor era lo que la delataba yuki trato de que todo fuera normal en clases yori la felicito por que se levanto temprano si supiera que no pudo dormir después pensando en todo lo que había hecho se encontraba confundida al principio pensó cuando salio de ahí por la sangre que había en su ropa interior inocentemente que era su periodo pero ella interiormente pensaba lo que eso significaba ella no sabia como ver a zero a la cara sin sentirse mal ya que ella vio que se encontraba dormido después de esa experiencia guardo aquella ropa en un lugar donde nadie la veria ella nunca se imagino que esa eexperiencia seria tan dolorosa

En otro lugar alguien enfermo que si se dio cuenta de lo sucedido se hallaba persiguiendo a cierto perfercto peliplateado que ignooraba este asunto de lo sucedido con yuki

Kaname oye tu tengo que hablar con tigo

Zero yo no que quieres santígüela yo no deseo hablarte

Kaname es algo con respecto a yuki

Zero si dime que pasa con ella

Kaname quiero que no la lastimes y estas siempre con ella

Zero esta bien pero tu como sabes de mi sentimientos hacia ella

Kaname sabias que los vampiros podemos oler asta los olores del sexo

Zero en esos momentos no sabia ni que decir puesto que ignoraba ese asunto y se encontraba con la guardia baja eso significaría pensaba zero que lo que soño y sintió hace 4 noches no era un sueño pero como ver a la cara a yuki aparentemente ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado antes de que zero se diera cuenta kaname lo estaba mordiendo y despidiendoce de el y deseándoles felicidad a ambos antes de que zero pudiese decir algo kaname ya se encontraba hecho polvo y zero no comprendia lo que estaba sucediendo y que pasaría por lo que le paso a kanme

Zero se sentía mas fuerte y con mas energía hablaría con yuki respecto a lo sucedido

En otro lugar los compañeros de kaname se enteraron del envenenamiento de su líder el les comento que había encontrado a alguien apropiado para no irse en su totalidad pero quien seria esta persona o donde estaría estos lideres investigaron a sus demás compañeros en otra sección de la escuela se encuentra zero buscando a yuki

Yuki kaname yo haiii zero eres tu me asustaste que pasa

Zero lo lamento tanto yuki yo estoy aquí para protegerte y no para causarte dolor

Yuki cual dolor ahí no ya se daría cuenta del incidente de los otros días

Yuki no te preocupes en parte también fue mi culpa yo que asiia ahí en primer lugar

Zero me siento tan mal

Yuki no pasa nada en cierta manera a mi también me gusto

Zero quee

Yuki mejor me callo

Yuki se quedo toda colorada sin saber que contestar después ya que no sabia que a ella misma le hubiese gustado pero donde dejaba a kaname lo bueno que con el no había nada formal

En los dormitorios luna pensemos a quien elegiría kaname ,primero que nada chicos como es kaname sus gustos sus intereses

Ichijoi ya se a quien eligio

Todos aquien

Ichijoi no me lo van a creer

Todos no seas malo ya dinos

Ichijoi pues verán a quien cree que eligiria adoil si se encontrase en su misma situación o todos nosotros

Todos ya no nos des largas y dinos ichijoi

Ichijoi eligio a zero

Todos a zerroooo! No te lo cremos ahí que traerlo para saberlo a nuestro líder no le gustaría que lo dejaramos a ser lo que el quiera

Adoil creen que zero sepa delo que es

Takuma si lo conocemos medio sospecha del asunto si no ha venido a reclamarnos es por que ha de tener otros problemas o lo segundo no sospecha

Zero mi habitación se ve muy pordebajo a mi nivel

Zero que estoy diciendo esta conversación con yuki me ha dejado un poco loco ya duérmete kaname todo estará bien mañana

Zero que rallos estoy diciendo esos chupasangre me van a oir algo muy raro me hizo kaname ahora ellos han de estar en su descanzo dejalos me van oir zero se pone de pie y se cambia con su uniforme notando algunas diferencias en su cuerpo en tanto a compleción física no entiendo que me esta pasando primero lo de yuki y ahora lo de kaname que el mundo me quiere volver loco con que mi comportamiento no sea como ese tipo y todo estará mejor

Zero adoi ,takuma

Todos si kaname sama

Zero yo no soy kaname que rayos me pasa

Takuma no pasa nada tranquilícese usted vera que todo tiene una explicación venga para aca

En cuanto llego zeros todos descubrieron que tenia la energía de kaname por tal motivo lo llamaron asi

Ruka si lo desea kaname sama puede descanzar en sus aposentos

Zero yo no soy kaname y exijo que no me llamen asi a mi no me intereza nada solo quiero una explicación de que sucede no entiendo nada me siento extraño

Ruka tranquilo vamos a su cuarto y hablamos le parece zero sama

Zero si esta bien vamos

Ruka lo llamo asi para que este lo siguiera uyy se ve que no le molesta que lo llame como zero que cree que haya pasado takuma por que responde con el nombre de ese casador

Takuma no lo se solo se que nuestro líder ha vuelto y lo importante es que ya lo tengamos con nosotros

Zero ahhh quien eres

Seiren hola yo soy seiren y soy su protectora

Zero yo no necesito que me protejas yo soy un cazador y se cuidarme solo

Takuma nos presentaremos todos chicos por que no nos ha de conocer nuestros nombres

Yo soy el vicepresidente de la clase takuma ichijoi

Yo hanasuba adoi

Yo soy tu primo serie siki

Yo me llamo ruka souen

Yo soy la linda y adorable rima touya

Y yo tu protectora serien si necesita investigar algo yo estoy ahí para usted

Zero me agrada conocerlos y todo eso pero yo no soy kaname ni intento fingir que lo soy solo quiero una explicación de que fue lo que me paso

Y falto yo soy akatsuky tu maestro y te explicare todo si nos sigues deacuerdo

Zero esta bien pero me explicaran todo verdad

Akatsuki claro que si ven acá todo se solucionara apenas te relajes este hizo un movimiento en el cual hizo que este se quedara incosiente llevandocelo a la que según era su habitación oigan chicos seguros que este es kaname

Takuma 100% seguros

Akatsuki pues lo sentí muy débil ha espérate tiene un sello que lo controla por ello no ha podido sacar todos sus poderes

Takuma con razo no reclamo antes como es que se daría cuenta si eso controla todo lo vampiro en el akatusky sabes como quitar el sello

Akatsuki claro que si pero quedara muy débil y dormido por unos días ey que le diras a cross

Takuma que zero quiso trasladarce a nuestra clase por que crees que exista algún problema

Akatsuki si zero

Takuma con eso volverá nuestro líder y ese zero será parte del pasado

Akatsuky y si no ocurre asi que harás

Takuma aremos que ocurra tu sabes bien que zero es una molestia que asta kaname antes de irse se pudo encargar bien de el

Akatsuki estas jugando con fuego takuma y no creo que a zero le agrade lo que piensas hacer con el

Takuma cállate y llevemos a la habitación a kaname

En esos momentos apareció yuki diciendo a donde llevan a zero y que le paso

Akatsuki nada señorita es que se durmió y lo llevamos a su habitación

Yuki que amables son cuando despierte le dicen que quiero hablar con el debido a que tengo un asuntito pendiente con el

Akatsuki si podría saber que es

Yuki pues si como quiera pronto todos se enteraran pues veras voy a tener un bebe de zero

Akatsuki en su mente se ve que kaname no perdió el tiempo

Takuma que felicidad felicitaciones señorita yuki

Yuki solo no se lo digan quiero desircelo yo oki

Aktsuki esta bien señorita guardaremos el secreto

Ya que se fue yuki con la gran noticia takuma se dirige a akatsuki diciéndole ya vez kaname sama regresara y tu que pensaste que el estúpido de zero volvería no vez las pruebas zero jamas aria que yuki tuviera un hijo de el lo que ellos no sabían fue en que sircunstancia sucedió esto

Cuando zero despertó se sentía cada vez mas extraño la habitación que se encontraba se la hacia familiar comprendiendo que algo realmente raro le había hecho kaname y que esos dos tipos lo sabían pero tenia que ser educado para poder sacarles la información que el tanto necesita que es el conocer de que le esta pasando con su mente y su cuerpo se dio cuenta que el tatuaje que evitaba convertirse en un nivel e ya no se encuentra pero el no se siente ansioso ni nada por el estilo solo sabe que debe fingir y actuar como kaname para sacarles información a esos ,

Zero disculpa takuma que ha sucedido

Takuma nada kaname sama solo un problema leve pero ya lo tenemos controlado

Zero eso espero por cierto como esta yuki

Takuma en su mente se ve que ya regreso ese akatsuky imaginando que nuestro líder no volveria y ahora ha vuelto mas fuerte que nunca solo me debo a costumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo ´por que se ve igual que ese despresiable bajo nivel d pero que importa mientras sea kaname tengo que obedecerlo

Takuma muy bien ella quiere hablar después contigo esta bien

Zero si pero tengo algunas dudas si puedo hablar con akatsuky

Takuma claro por que no

Zero aslo llamar y vete informale a yuki que deseo verla pero dile que zero aslo de una vez

Takuma si kaname sama

En esos momentos entro akatsuki


End file.
